


Where Do You Think We Are?

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Dipper and “Mabel” go for a walk one late August morning. Where are they going? Only one truly knows.





	Where Do You Think We Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Inspired by the iconic scene from Season 3 Episode 14 of Scrubs.

It was a beautiful sunrise. Unlike any before it. But then once you have lived in the same place for a while you become used to it. No, this one was different. Maybe the way the sun rays went between the trees and gave light to the darkest of places. Soon it hit the Mystery Shack. It was still being rebuilt after Weirdmageddon.

  
Dipper woke up as the rays hit his face. He got up and walked to the window. He looked out to the beautiful scenery. With him leaving soon he did not want to waste a single second of his remaining days in Gravity Falls. He walked back to his bed and looked over to the bed adjacent to his. It was empty. The covers were made. The linen did not even look like it had been disturbed. The only anomaly was Waddles asleep on top of it.

“Where did Mabel go” he said to himself.

“I’m right behind you goofus” said a familiar voice.

Dipper turned around to see his twin sister standing right there in her iconic shooting star sweater.

“I must say you’re up pretty early” asked Dipper.

“Well today is the big day right” Mabel said.

Dipper looked at her with an expression both understanding and confused.

“I’ll leave you to get changed. If you need me I’m downstairs” she said as she left the bedroom.

Dipper changed. It was a big day so he needed something special. Thankfully he kept the suit from his visit to Northwest manor so the choice was no issue. Tight but it fit. Once changed he headed downstairs.

“Well I must say you do look great Dippin Dots” Mabel said.

“Its tight like all suits. Now I know how the president must feel wearing one all the time” Dipper said.

“Well let’s get going then” Mabel said.

The two headed out on their way to the venue.

“Where’s Grunkle Stan and Ford? I thought they were going to drive us there” Dipper asked.

“Oh, after how tired you were last night and how late you fell asleep they thought it would be best to let you sleep a little longer. But don’t worry we’re not late yet” said Mabel.

“Oh phew that’s good. You know you could have at least worn something a bit more formal. I mean I did” said Dipper.

“Oh come on my sweater is awesome. Do you see any holes? No, because they fixed them all. I can’t go there in a broken sweater you know” Mabel said.

Dipper laughed. “Well you always made sure things were perfect. You still do.”

The two walked into town. Rebuilding did not take too long given most of the town had been restored once Bill was killed. But the mood was different today.

People looked on at the twins. Some with smiles of strength, others remained passive, one lady even came and gave Dipper a hug.

“Wow they sure do love us now don’t they Mabel. We take down Bill and suddenly people come up and hug me” Dipper said.

“Ya weird. I guess you did put on that body spray” said Mabel.

“What do you mean” Dipper said.

“Well you never wash your clothes and suddenly a lady comes and hugs you. That either means she can’t smell or you wore body spray today” says Mabel.

Dipper laughed. “Well your right there. Although why have you never fainted from my laundry?”

“Two reasons Dipping Sauce. One, I spent all the spending money mom gave me on air fresheners and two, having lived with you for twelve years, my nose is numb to your BO” said Mabel.

The twins both laughed. It was funny indeed.

At noon it was to begin and at 10 to noon, Dipper and Mabel entered the park that stood between them and the venue. It was only a short walk now.

“You know every evening I was not obsessing over the journal I was up on the roof listening to the crickets and whatever birds were up at 1 am. I guess mom and dad were right. We really needed some fresh air” said Dipper.

“Hey let’s put it this way. This summer taught me how to get more sleep. You should try that the bags under your eyes are getting heavier” Mabel said.

“Oh thanks” said Dipper sarcastically. The two laughed.

“I’m glad you made it Dipper. This means a lot” said Mabel.

“Hey its nothing. I know you’d do the same if it was me” said Dipper.

Mabel smiled. “Hey listen. There’s one more thing you need to do for me okay.”

“I told you already Mabel. You’re not gonna make me do the laundry today” said Dipper jokingly.

Mabel laughed. “No. You need to promise me you will forgive yourself for what happened during our battle with Bill. It was not your fault.”

Dipper laughed. “Wow. You are so annoying do you know that?”

“Ya I know. That’s just how I am I guess. You can’t change me” Mabel said.

Dipper looked up to her. “Okay. I promise.”

“Good” said Mabel.

The two starred at each other for a while.

“So what’s next? You’re going to say I can stay here and take Ford’s apprenticeship because you said so after we burst the bubble” said Dipper.

“What bubble” said a voice.

Dipper turned around. There was Wendy in her dress.

“Oh hey Wendy. Oh you know. Mabel’s bubble. We saved her from it and she said I could stay here with Great uncle Ford but I turned it down to go back home with her. You know, that stuff.” He said.

Wendy looked to Dipper. “Where do you think we are” she said.

Dipper’s smile disappeared in an instant. He turned around.

Mabel was no longer there.

He now realized everything. It all came back to him.

All of it.

He did not even wait for Wendy or gaze up to her wanting to help him. He tearfully walked towards the ceremony.

He sat down in the front next to Stan and Ford. The two men tried to comfort him but the tears flooded all three of their eyes. Soos and Wendy behind him did no fair better.

Dipper looked forward. He saw Mabel. She was right. They did fix her sweater. It was like you could not even see the damage. Dipper thought for a second. He now no longer regretted telling them to not put Mabel in that dress. She would have wanted to go wearing that sweater. It fit her.

Like a real shooting star, she would go on. He would go on. After all, she did tell him to forgive himself.

The clock stuck noon.

The ceremony began.


End file.
